


Risky Business

by SailorYue



Series: Trollhunter Nomura [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trollhunter nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Things just started going well for Nomura, till things start to go bad.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This one certainly ended up being shorter than ivad planned... Hopefully it's not as lack-luster. Don't forget to read the previous parts in this series

Draal certainly kept to his promise of not going easy on her. The exercises she ended up doing in the Forge were certainly more difficult than she anticipated, not to say she couldn't do them. But she certainly was kept on her toes at all times. After some time, Draal even did some one-on-one sparring. It wasn't long before she was able to overcome the instinctual urge to shift, which sometimes caused her eyes to Glow.

One evening in particular, however, Draal stopped the sparring.

"Why do you do that when you fight" he asked her.

"Do what? She stood in a relaxed position, sword at her side.

"When you fight, you keep your other hand clenched in a fist. It's like you are trying to fight as if you were using your dual sabers."

Nomura looked down at her left hand which was indeed clenched in a fist.

"Well, I am used to fighting dual-wielding my khopesh, is it my fault that there is only one Daylight sword?" She gave a little shrug.

Draal shook his head and approached her. 

"I do not understand why you chose that form for the sword. Most trollhunters use a two handed broadsword. If you wish to use this one handed thin sword, you need to stop using the fighting method you use with those other swords." He picked up a training club near by. "If my destiny is not to wield the sword of daylight, I will at least make sure you can wield it properly."

He stood before her in a stance, the club hand in front of him and his other hand open and relaxed behind him. She mimiced his position. 

"It's best to keep your other hand loose, ready to block or grab your opponent should the chance arrise" Draal dodge the blow Nomura attempted and then grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back throwing her against the nearby wall. "The armor and the blade is a mere extension of your body. You have to expect the unexpected, and learn to embody the armor. Force it to do what you want."

Nomura struggled for a moment, then in a flash the armor glowed. The sword vanished from the hand in Draal's grip to the other, which she dragged against the wall enticing sparks which forced him to cover his eyes. She spun around breaking his grip on her wrist and turned to face him ending with the sword's tip just inches from his nose. He gave a grin that was void of the usual malice. 

He ran her thru more drills to get her used to fighting one handed and use the other hand to either block, grab or switch. It definitely was getting to be real useful versus her usual way of fighting.

....

The next evening Nomura had things to do at the museum. The bridge was all but assembled at this point. There was only one piece left: the eye stone. She felt torn. She had been the trollhunter now for nearly two months and it was nice to feel wanted; needed. She wondered what would happen if the eye stone turned up? As far as she knew, Bular was still clueless as to the identity of the trollhunter. But once the bridge was completed, how long would that last? 

She shook her head to try to clear it and pulled her purse out of the safe. As luck would have it the strap broke causing all of the contents to spill out, including the amulet, which rolled out the door to the next room. She cursed under her breath and went after it. Where it stopped however caused all color to drain from her face.it was now in the hands of one of the goblins. He inspected it, it's soft glow illuminating his face, which had a pencil drawn mustache on his upper lip.

"Fra-gwa, hand that over." She held her hand out.

The goblin uttered a soft 'chu-cha?' and tilted his head at her. 

"Yes I know what it is. It doesn't belong to you. Give it here!" She demanded more forceful. 

The goblin inched towards the nearby window. If he got away she would be completely compromised. Thinking fast she grabbed a nearby hanging ornament and threw it at the goblin, causing it to explode in a green goo. Unfortunately in her haste she had forgotten that goblins act on a hive mind, as goblins appeared in all directions calling "Waga Chaka!"

She muttered a curse under her breath and grabbed the amulet. She shifted to her troll form and used her khopesh to fight off the goblins. She thought quickly, throwing one khopesh at the security camera and then called the oath, figuring it would be much easier to fight the goblins with her armor. But even so, the museum was not where she would have wanted to do this so, hoping they'd still trail her, she dove out the window. Sure enough the goblins came out almost like a swarm of insects, which isn't too far off.

She started to make work of the creatures making use of the weeks of training she's had, slashing and slicing the small green creatures who are attempting to take vengence on every slain goblin. Unlike her twin swords, the sword of daylight made quicker, cleaner use of the goblins. Instead of bursting in disgusting green guts, they disintegrated into balls of light. She chuckled at the absurdity of her situation. The fight seemed to last hours when it was probably minutes before she must have gotten thru the entire nest.

Eventually there was just one goblin left, who when he realized he was alone decided to make a run for it. Nomura could not risk even one goblin escaping with the knowledge of her identity. Without thinking, she threw daylight like one would a javelin, piercing the green creature who promptly imploded in a ball of blue light. At that Nomura sank to her knees in releif. She certainly was not expecting to have to while out the entire nest, but there was no choice. What one goblin knew they all knew. Bular was not going to be happy about this.

A chime broke thru the silence; her phone going off with the sound of a text message. She removed her armor so she could reach her phone, looking to see who had texted her at two in the morning. The number was not one she recognized, but she knew straight away who was texting her. The message made her stomach drop.

GUTE NACHT MEINE FREUNDE! MY PLANE SHOULD BE   
ARRIVING TOMORROW EVENING. I BRING WUNDERBAR   
NEWS! I BRING THE EYE STONE. GUNMAR WAVA PREVLIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Please also leave a comment!


End file.
